


I Love You, Nick Burkhardt

by supreme_genius



Series: Tick Tock Tick Tock [8]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There were candles and rose petals strewn across the room. Yeah, it’s cliché, but that stupid, loveable grimm brought out my mushy side."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, Nick Burkhardt

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I don't own Grimm. But, oh, how I wish I did.  
> I do, however, own all my ideas.
> 
> This is told in both Monroe and Nick's point of view.
> 
> This is part 8 of 10 of "Tick Tock Tick Tock"
> 
> As always, unbeta'd.

**MONROE**

I was up before Nick, as usual. I did my best to wiggle out of bed without waking him up. I headed downstairs to start Pilates a little early. For the most part, having Nick around – and in my bed – wasn't a problem, but there was the occasional morning when I knew that extra Pilates was a must. He did help a little by packing away the majority of his red-colored clothing. It never got to the point where I wanted to tear him apart – it probably never would. Sometimes, though, I did want to bend him over the counter and mark him, letting the entire wesen world know who he belonged to. The wolf was starting to get really irritated that it was taking so long.

_Eventually._

By the time I was done with my two hours of Pilates I could hear Nick shuffling around upstairs. I could hear him stroll down the hall into the bathroom then turn on the shower. I'd have roughly half an hour before he'd be done so I decided to whip him up some breakfast, along with a lunch to take with him. He liked to joke that I was trying to fatten him up.

**NICK**

I finished buttoning my shirt as I walked down the steps and into the kitchen. I loved seeing Monroe standing over the counter, hands at work, cooking. It was sexy.

"What smells so good?"

"Your breakfast."

I sat down at the table and Monroe slid a plate in front of me. Pancakes: my favorite. I got about five bites in and smiled.

"Chocolate chips?"

"Of course."

"You're the best!"

"I know. Oh, and I made you a club sandwich for lunch. I also packed a snack bag of Cheetos, a banana, a sprite, and a fresh chocolate chip cookie."

"I love you."

_Oh boy. He hasn't said that since the night with the m ná na draíochta._

Monroe stood there, eyes wide, mouth agape. "Um, I-I…"

"It's ok. You don't have to say it back. I mean it, though. I want you to know that. I know we said it once before...but that was the only time. Part of me thought that maybe it was just the situation that made you say it."

"I just…you kind of caught me off guard." Monroe sat down next to me.

"I've been waiting for the right moment – the perfect moment – to say it again. I've just kept waiting. I've been nervous. I wanted this perfect, romantic moment; maybe a nice dinner and some candles…maybe squeeze a hot tub or something in there. Breakfast definitely wasn't on the list…but I just wanted you to know. I guess I just got tired of waiting. I appreciate everything you've done for me. You let me stay here, you've saved my ass too many times to count, and you're my best friend. I can never thank you enough. I love you, Monroe, so much."

**MONROE**

_He…he loves me? Wow._

"You've completely turned my life upside down. You've brought chaos into my regimen. You eat all my food and drink all my beer. You challenge me like no one else ever has. I never thought I'd grow to be as fond of you as I have. It's kind of taken me by surprise. I'll be honest, sometimes I really want nothing more than to smack you – knock some sense into you. But at the end of the day, I'm so glad you're here; I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm glad you're my friend – my best friend, too. And…I love you, Nick Burkhardt."

He lunged at me, pulling me into one hell of a kiss. His lips were slightly sticky from the syrup and he tasted a little like pancakes. His arms wrapped around my neck, mine around his waist. I pulled him into my lap. A long time ago I'd decided on a reformed life – a life of isolation. But having Nick – this man that I love more than anything – in my life has made me realize that I don't have to be alone to be a good person. I think what I needed this whole time was a reason for everything. I've found that in Nick – this stupid grimm that weaseled his way into my life and into my heart. Oh, Lord, I am such a sap.

He finally pulled away. "Ugh. I so don't want to go to work  _now_."

"Trust me; I don't want you to go either." I kissed his jaw. "But you have to."

"There are other cops that can chase the bad guys."

"Yeah, but don't you owe them all like a million favors?"

"Probably."

"Don't worry. I'll be here when you get back."

He sighed.

I let him go and he finished his breakfast. He grabbed his lunch and his jacket and headed to work. There was only one good thing about Nick leaving: watching his ass as he walks away.

 

XXX

 

**NICK**

After a thoroughly boring day of work – and by work I mean texting Monroe and bullshitting with Hank – it was nice to be home. I smiled.  _Home_. I walked inside and was greeted by a very lovey Monroe. He pulled me into a sweet kiss. When our lips parted he lead me to the kitchen where the table was set with dinner, wine, and candles.

"This looks great."

"I made your favorite: homemade four cheese ravioli, garlic bread, Cesar salad with that dressing zesty dressing you like, and red wine."

I eyed up the bottle of wine on the table. "You bought Red Cat?"

"Yes." He rolled his eyes. "I know you like it so…"

I leaned up on my toes and kissed him. Then I took a seat at the table, Monroe sat across from me. Our meal was absolutely perfect. Monroe is a fantastic chef. I always joked with him that if he ever gave up being a clock maker, he could totally become a chef. It made him blush, which was adorable. He told me about his day – he picked up a job from a woman across town. He also told me he got a call from the place he orders parts from and that the parts for my clock were on back order. After we finished dinner, Monroe pulled out two little plates from the fridge.

"I went across town and picked up some of that cheesecake you like."

"Thanks."

**MONROE**

Before I sat down, I pulled a little box out of one of the kitchen drawers. I sat back down across from Nick and handed him the box.

"What's this?"

"Just open it."

"It's a key. Wait…it's a  _key_ …to your house?"

"I want you to move in. Like, officially move in."

_Please say yes._

"Wow." His voice was soft, hushed. He just stared at the key. Then he started to nod. "Yes, yes of course I'll move in!"

My heart fluttered. I could feel my face blush.

"There's um…another surprise upstairs."

"Really…?" Nick blushed.

"Mhm." I picked up the dishes and put them in the sink. I grabbed Nick's hand and lead him down the hall, into my – or now,  _our_  – bedroom.

There were candles and rose petals strewn across the room. Yeah, it's cliché, but that stupid, loveable grimm brought out my mushy side.

"So where's the surpr –"

I leaned down and brushed my lips over the nape of his neck. I pulled him close and he leaned against my chest. I moved my lips across his neck, up to his jaw, and then he turned his head and met my lips with his. He turned around – never breaking our kiss – and pulled me towards the bed. Our hands were all over each other; touching, feeling, caressing, exploring. I ran a light finger down the front of his shirt then went to work on the buttons one-by-one. I got about half way done when Nick grabbed my wrists.

"Just rip it off." His voice was low, wanton.

The wolf howled in delight. I let out a low growl and felt his body tremble beneath me. He let go of my wrists, ran his hands down my chest, and then let them settle on either side of him. I took the front of his shirt in my hands and ripped it open. He stifled a moan when I ran my hands down his bare chest. He sat up and I pulled off his shirt. He leaned back on his elbows and I captured his lips. I pushed him down on the bed. His hands tugged at the hem of my sweater. I sat up and pulled off both my sweater and the t-shirt I had on underneath. It sounded like Nick let out a low growl. I looked at him and raised a questioning eyebrow. He just smiled a devilish little smirk. The wolf was starting to rattle its cage. Nick sat up. He looked up at me, wide grey eyes filled with lust. He tilted his head, exposing the pale skin of his neck.

"Nick…" I barely got his name out.

"Do it."

"You don't know what you –"

"I know  _exactly_  what I'm doing, Monroe. I'm offering. I'm submitting. I want you to mark me – let the entire wesen world know who I  _belong_  to.

"You're sure?" It was a strain just to spit out two words.

He leaned up, getting as close as he could. He whispered in my ear. "I'm all yours."

My heart raced. Redness seeped into my vision. My pants were becoming tighter with every second. The cage was open – the wolf was free. In one swift move I had Nick pinned down and my teeth pressed to the crook of his neck. His breathing was quick and heavy. I could feel the vein in his neck tense up and then relax. I bit down, sharp teeth sunk into delicate flesh. The metallic taste of blood stung my tongue. Nick hands gripped my arms. The wolf didn't care, but the little piece of still-conscious mind I had left did. I did my best to be quick while still being gentle. Nick's body writhed beneath me. Finally, I unclenched my jaw and worried the new mark until the bleeding stopped.

Nick was mine. All mine. Nick was my mate.

"Mine," I growled.

"Yours," he whispered.

My hands made their way to the waist of his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. I tugged at them and he lifted up his ass, letting me pull them off of him. My pants soon joined the rest of our clothes on the floor. There were just the a few pieces of thin fabric between us. I littered his chest and stomach with kisses as I palmed him through his boxer briefs. When I looked up at him, his face was flushed and he was biting at his bottom lip. I made my way back up his body, our lips finally meeting again. I ran sharp nails down his side – not hard enough to cut, just enough to make him shiver – then ripped his boxer briefs right off him.

"…fuck, Monroe…"

I tugged off my own boxers then our bodies were pressed together. Skin on skin. White hot. I did my best to tuck away the wolf; I wanted this to last. I wanted to take my time, wanted to savor this. Nick wrapped one of his legs around my waist and pulled me closer; his erection pressed into my hip. I pressed my hips against him harder, making him moan. I wiggled out from his grip enough that I could move a hand down between us. With his legs still loosely wrapped around me, I slid my hand under his ass, and started teasing him. I reclaimed my hand and pulled away from him – he whined at the loss – and reached to the nightstand retrieving some lube and a condom.

We maneuvered ourselves back into position. I lubed up one finger and pushed into him. He moaned my name and I could feel it in my groin. He trembled under me; I added a second finger. I kissed across his jaw, down his neck, down his chest. When I finally added a third finger, a string of moaned profanity fell from his lips. Somewhere in the plethora of colorful language flowing from his lips I'm pretty sure I heard him beg me to stop teasing. I did. I pulled away, but only long enough to wipe off my hand and roll on the condom. I pulled Nick into a long, sweet kiss. He ran his hands down my chest, my sides; he pulled me closer.

"You're sure? You want this?"

"I want this. I want  _you_."

I slid into him, slowly and smoothly, giving him time to adjust. I paused when our bodies were flushed together, savoring the look on Nick's face. A blush had worked its way across his face and chest; his pupils were so big there were only two thin rings of grey left in his eyes. I pulled back then thrust back in. Nick's moans mirrored my own. We kissed, sloppy and hasty. My hands gripped his hips. His hands were fisted in the sheets. I did my best to steadily pace the thrusts, but the wolf started to take over again. Faster. Harder. My vision was almost all red. Teeth were sharp again. I took my hands off his hips, placing them on either side of his head. Nails sharpened, dug into the pillow – better that than Nick's hips. He was practically panting – oh, god, what a turn on. His hands got grabby, trying to hold on to me, finally gripping my shoulders, holding on for dear life. His legs wrapped tighter around my waist, I could barely move. I knew my next move would piss off the wolf, and maybe make me a little beta, but…

In one swift motion, I rolled and Nick was on top of me. His hands were still tightly gripping my shoulders. I pulled him down and captured his lips. He ground his hips down on me. All coherent thought was lost. There was mess of hands, lips, cussing, and rutting against each other like animals. Nick's pace became frantic and sporadic. I rolled again, back on top of him. His hardness caught between us. He was the first to come, moaning my name. It drove me right over the edge. I pounded into him, I couldn't help it anymore. Soon I was coming; the wolf howled in long-anticipated delight. I captured Nick's lips again, this time in a soft kiss. We laid there, enjoying each other and our post coital bliss.

"I love you, Nick."

"I love you, too, Monroe."


End file.
